Mess With You No More Ch 01
by GayEclipse
Summary: No one messes with the Professor's little girl, Bubbles.


Mess With You No More

Chapter 01:

The last day of 1st grade, everyone was excited. Everyone but Bubbles, leaving all she cared about in 1st grade behind her didn't sound exciting at all.

Blossom left the house flying to school, soon followed by Buttercup. The Professor kissed them off with a kiss on the forehead.

"Now I only counted two kisses, and two magical girls fly off to school. Where is the 3rd one?" The professor called out smiling. Bubbles slowly flew downstairs into the Professor's arms.

"Now, Now. Bubbles what is the problem?" The Professor said, carrying his daughter over to the sofa as her grip got tighter.

"I don't want school to be over!" Bubbles cried, she buried her head in the Professor's jacket.

"School is needed for everyone, even magical powered girls need to go to school and learn." The Professor said, un-doing Bubble's pony tails.

"Now go to school, and show everyone how much you changed throughout the year." The Professor said, kissing Bubble's forehead. With a giggle, she flew off to school.

Just before the bell rang Bubble's was in her seat, Buttercup & Blossom both looked back at her annoyed.

"The end of 1st grade and you still act like a baby!" Buttercup said, shaking her head as she turned back around. Bubble's slowly lowered herself in her seat.

"Going back home for extra kisses & then not wanting to go to 2nd grade? We're the PowerPuff Girls, not the PowerPuff Girls ½." Blossom said, shaking her head and turning in her seat.

Quietly, but loud enough for Bubble's to hear - both Buttercup & Blossom talked about Bubble's and her "childish" behavior. Bubble's finally flew out the classroom, she kept flying and flying til she could fly no more.

Resting near a broken sign, she started crying deeply into her lap. Her blonde hair was the brightest object in the whole area, making Him notice. After only minutes of crying, a arm wrapped around Bubbles.

"Why the long face my girl?" Him said, Bubble's quickly jumped out of the sudden contact. Ready to fight, she flipped her hair back and began backing away.

"Bubbles, if I wanted to kill you I would of done it why you was crying, completely defenseless sweetie. Now just tell Uncle Him what's wrong." Him said, extending his arm out for Bubbles. Bubbles stared for a moment, not moving, not knowing what to do - she fell into the arms of Him and began crying.

"My sisters think I'm a useless cry baby!" Bubbles said, sobbing with each word.

"Now sweetie, you're no where near a useless cry baby - Sakura beats you by far." Him said, letting down Bubble's hair once more and stroking it.

"Who?" Bubbles asked curiously - finally looking up at Him. Him began whipping each tear once by one.

"Uh, no one sweetie. I'm just breaking the 4th wall is all, but what I'm trying to say - is that you're a strong young lady. Nearly grown! 1st grade isn't it? You have a lot ahead of you." Him said smirking, never letting his strong - yet comforting grip on Bubbles go. Another small giggle rose from the young girl.

"I'm not grown like you, or my dad! I'm still tiny." Bubbles said, now showing off her famous smile. Him's face grew yet another devilish smirk.

"How big is your dad?" Him said, nearly trembling in excitement. Bubbles jump up and stood there in mid-air.

"He's this big!" Bubbles said cutely, her hands showing off where the Professor's head stood. Without warning, a pair of hands grabbed Bubbles from behind.

"What are you doing here, with Him? You're also not in school young lady." The Professor said, never letting go of Bubbles - his breaths were deep and swallow.

"My, my. Since when are all Villain's bad? You must have been worried sick, running like that just to find her." Him said, standing up - staring at the Professor with a sparkle in his eye.

The Professor gave a sharp glare to him, slowly backing away with Bubbles still in his grasp - he pulled her closer to him.

"Enough. We're just on our way - goodbye." The Professor said, quickly turning the other way only to be face to face with Him. In shock, he jumped a little - making Him smirk out of amusement.

"Why leave so soon? Stay relax for a while." Him said, forcibly grabbing Bubbles out of the Professor's hands. Without thinking, The Professor took aggressive action and tackled Him - making Bubbles fly out the hands of Him and hitting her back on a sign, knocking her out cold.

"Bubbles!" The Professor shouted, ignoring Him and quickly running over to his youngest daughter's aid. With a grab of one shoulder, The Professor was threw on the ground right before reaching Bubbles. Him smiled evilly, taking his seating position on top of The Professor's chest.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" The Professor shouted, trying his best to wiggle out the demon's harsh grasp. The red Demon just smiled at The Professor's unless attempts to escape.

"What am I doing? I'm getting a piece of hot scientist ass, I can tell you what you will be doing - screaming." Him said casually - his smirk in full bloom.

"Get off my daddy!" Bubbles yelled out, soon afterwards her sonic scream followed along - causing Him to fly off The Professor in a matter of seconds. Quickly, The Professor grabbed Bubbles and immediately started running - never looking back.

"Daddy? Let me go, I need to teach Him a lesson!" Bubbles said, trying to wiggle out The Professor's tight hold.

"Not this time, now we need to just get home." The Professor said with complete seriousness in his voice, Bubbles understood and began making The Professor and herself fly.

"I'll take us home quickly." Bubbles said, flying her fastest now supporting The Professor. In a matter of minutes, they were home sweet home. Both exhausted, The Professor opened the door.

"I'm glad you two are back! Lunch is just about done!" Him said, appearing in the front door with a frying pan. Before The Professor could think, the pan came across his head knocking him out.

Bubbles screamed in fear for The Professor, catching him - she looked up to see a hand coming across her face.

"Please,..no…"


End file.
